Conclusion of Truth
by Mered
Summary: Alphonse’s body is retrieved from the Gate, and Father has been subdued. Everything is perfect, and the brother's believe that nothing can affect this new world of theirs. However, it seems fate has decided to step in again. Things are never that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Conclusion of Truth (COT)**

_Authors note: _Hey! I'm writing another story yet again. This time, I'm creating my own ending to FMA…I'll continue even if the manga is completely different from what I'm writing…and I'll get a decent way in before the next chapter is released.

So, here it is!

_Summary: _Alphonse's body is retrieved from the Gate, and Father has been subdued. Everything is perfect, and the brother's believe that nothing can affect this new world of theirs. However, it seems fate has decided to step in again. Things are never that easy.

_Background:_ Begins directly after Chapter 101. Based primarily on the Manga (with added characters from the animes and original characters) using all known characters. This is how I interpret the end to be (actually, how I wish it'll end).

**Chapter One**

Mustang felt his hands throbbing with pain as Bradley's swords slid from his hands. His gloves were ruined, but it didn't mean he couldn't draw circles in the ground. His eyes closed for a moment then opened when he heard the voice, "Colonel! Why the _hell_ are _you _here?"

"The fifth sacrifice is here," Father intoned. "We can now begin. I will create a perfect Philosopher's Stone and become a God."

"_You_?" Edward was incredulous, whether he was responding to the revelation that Mustang was a sacrifice or the fact that Father wanted to be a God; Izumi did not know. All she knew was that she wanted to protect her young students.

Wrath and Pride stood silently watching, not moving a single muscle.

"The one to open the Gate, will be none other than you, Izumi Curtis." A long, black tentacle swirled from the body, and circled Edward's neck, pulling it back, baring his throat. Another wrapped around his arms, binding them.

"Wrath, your sword is necessary."

Edward shrugged at the bonds around him. "Let me go!" he hissed.

Izumi was shouting behind him, he could hear Hohenheim demanding that Father let him go, and Mustang was yelling incoherently.

There was a shudder and the Gate appeared without provocation. In the doorway, Al stood, emancipated, but alive, long burnished bronze hair hanging down his back.

"Brother!" he called quietly.

"I guess we don't need to kill him now that the Gate has been opened by _you _Alphonse. In fact, now, the Stone will be more powerful since I can use _all five_ of you." The tentacle tossed Edward backwards into Mustang who grunted in pain as one of his hands was mashed.

Edward scrambled to his feet and stared down Father. "Let my brother go!" he snarled.

"You are rude, and unpredictable. I should kill you now!"

A blur dropped from the ceiling, and Scar landed with a thump, Mei holding onto his back.

"It seems we have people interfering in our little ceremony, Pride, Wrath!"

Mei, annoyance in her gaze, dodged Wrath and fixed Mustang with a gaze. "You and the blonde woman upstairs who got her throat slit need to take better care of yourselves," she told him as she healed his hands. "That's all we came down here for," she continued. "We want no part in this." She and Scar disappeared into the labyrinth.

"Hawkeye?" Edward looked stunned and shocked.

"She's fine," Mustang answered him tersely.

Ed huffed in indignation. "Well. Fine."

Father stared Ed down. "You never told them what happened in Briggs with Kimblee, did you? About your life…and alchemy."

Hissing, Edward responded, "They didn't need to know! It's only by a few – "

"A few years is quite a lot, you know. Being impaled by that beam, ripping it out, using your alchemy by taking some of your lifespan, your own energy, was brilliant. And in doing so, you lived. But that price – how many years do you think it is?"

"It doesn't matter! Nothing mattered until Al retrieved his body; and now, that is done! I can fight without fear of losing him!"

Izumi stood. "I may not have long left, but I will protect these boys with everything I have within my power."

Hohenheim's voice echoed from Father's body (somehow, he had gotten his mouth free, and as Ed suspected, Father didn't really care), "They're strong."

Mustang stepped up behind Edward. "They've lost so much, letting them die now is pointless."

Edward's eyes saw Mustang torn gloves. "Here," he muttered in thanks, he fixed the gloves.

Turning back, Ed faced Father with determination.

"Come at me, if you think you can win."

"You will die!" Father roared and grabbed Edward much too quickly for anybody to move. "The Gate will take your body and soul!"

Eyes widened in fear. As he was just inside the Gate, his clothes melted, and his body began to ache with pain. He cried out, pain flowing through him as his automail fell apart.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed. Izumi clapped her hands and slammed them to the floor. A gap opened and swallowed the two remaining Homunculus, crushing them in its depths.

"You see?" Father smiled. "Painful right, being sacrificed for the Stone?"

"Never!" Edward ground out. "Never will I let you use me for that purpose. You can't use me if I die before the Gate takes me, right?"

From his pocket he drew a small push knife. A small smile. "Maybe, one day, you will forgive me Al, Izumi."

The knife slid across his throat, drawing a line, starting to dig deeper into his skin. His breath panted as he worked up the courage to finish it. He pressed deeper, feeling more blood pour onto his hands as the cut widened.

"EDWARD!" this time it was Izumi who called, but it was Hohenheim who reacted the fastest.

He dragged himself free of Father's clutches and grabbed his son, yanking the knife free while throwing the young man across the room.

"Hold him!" he ordered Mustang.

Mustang gathered Edward into his arms, glaring down at him, at the blood dripping from his neck. "Idiot!" he hissed.

Ed didn't respond, just turned his face away.

Mustang was sure he saw tears on his subordinates face. When Ed went to look at his brother, Mustang saw he was right. Ed was crying.

"Fullmetal?" he asked.

"Don't." he choked. "Don't say anything." He swiped at the tears on his face.

"You're crying, why? You should be happy you lived!"

"To what purpose?" Edward asked in a monotone voice. "To hinder my brother's growth, set another bad example, take Winry from him, burden him with my failure at regaining limbs? Friends? None. I have nothing left."

Edward looked away. "I can never get my body back. I thought I could do the impossible; but like everyone else, I'm just human. I'm weak, ignorant and stupid. I may be a genius, but I don't know about love, friends, people. I can't…I'm…still a child. I never should have thought I could do what adults could not. That was what made me. I'm not who I was. I would have, had we not preformed it, become a great alchemist anyways."

"I shouldn't blame my father, he's not at fault. He loved us, and I threw it back at him; I made problems for Izumi, and despite my being rude to my father, he still helped her, I hurt Al because I hate him." Edward paused and stared up at Mustang.

"I hurt you. I abused your kindness. You did so much to help us, and like a selfish brat, I always wanted more, always hurt you time and time again; and despite your unit's help and friendship, I rejected them all. You all gave so much, and what did I do? Nothing."

Hohenheim, released the final souls from his Philosopher's Stone and let them bind Father, slowing eating away at the darkness, leaving nothing behind. Hohenheim used alchemy to absorb Father within him, to finally destroy him into nothing.

Then he turned to Edward. "Son." He said, looking at the people around him, his sons, the Colonel, and the Teacher. "I think I speak for all of us. We did these things because we cared. We wanted you to succeed, perhaps for different reasons, but it doesn't make it any less true. We all care for you, we love you, and we knew you did too, even if you didn't show it. Son, you have a good heart, and with that little speech, I know it's in the right place. Trisha raised you right."

Alphonse smiled. "I could never hate you. You're my brother – you gave everything for me. I love you."

Izumi smiled. "You were first my student, then my son that I could never have, you're important to me no matter your alliances."

Mustang squeezed his shoulder. "You're part of my unit, my team, Edward. I take care of them, I do what I can. I brought you to Central because I saw your strength. Without you, many more people would die, be hurt. But you saved them all." His eyes closed. "Hughes would have been proud."

"Hughes," Edward murmured softly. "He was the person who figured it all out, made it possible. He did this for us. He gave us our future."

"What a memorial to him," Roy muttered. "Maes! You listening?" he called. "You saved us all, you big idiot!"

"Who's the big idiot?" a voice asked from the shadows. "I only see one."

Maes Hughes stepped from beneath the shadows. "Nothing," he spoke quietly, "would have made me leave you on your own if it hadn't been so important." A hand closed over his chest. "It's all thanks to Hohenheim actually. He used the Philosopher's Stone on me after hearing about it from Al. I stayed hidden within the Lab Five until then."

"Dad!" Al replied giddily.

From above, all could hear the rebellion lasting.

"It'll be over soon," Izumi spoke softly.

"You could be Fuhrer, Mustang." Edward grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown as he began to hack up blood.

"Brother?"

"It's nothing. Just a wound."

Ed stood up, the world swaying. "And a bit dizzy." He laughed. "Here," Edward pulled off his red jacket and shirt then handed them to Al who turned red, realizing his nakedness.

"I think," Hohenheim began, "it's time we returned to the surface."

They reached the surface with little problems, and when they emerged from the building, battered, but alive, Falman nearly sagged in relief.

He hurried towards them, talking quickly. "Fuu and a Brigg's soldier are dead…Greed has gone missing!"

Fuery and Breda also appeared, flanked by the Armstrong's, and Riza was carried out, beyond them, Havoc sat in his wheelchair grinning.

Mei and Scar who had appeared, pressed a vial into Mustang's hand and pointed at Havoc.

Ed shivered in the air, and Mustang draped his large coat over his shoulders. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"Sure," Edward complied and started forward, following Mustang.

With a crackle of energy, Edward and Mustang completed the transmutation, hopefully healing Havoc.

"I'm sorry," Scar turned to Edward. "I know you wanted to regain your limbs…"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang called to him. "Come here and close your eyes."

"What?"

"That's an order!"

Closing his eyes, Edward sat down. He felt nothing but the crackle of energy around him. And then…he winced as he scraped his right arm against the ground.

Pain?

His eyes lowered, and he stared. A flesh arm. A flesh leg. Swallowing, he looked up.

"There is no need for thanks, Fullmetal. I only gave you Equivalent Exchange – "

"No." Edward cut him off. "I owe you. Whatever you want, I will try to give you it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Stay in the military. Work with me. As a State Alchemist first and foremost."

"I can do that." His hand touched Mustang's hand. "You gave me so much back just now, I will never be able to thank you enough. You, the last person I ever thought of, complete Al's and my quest."

"You're welcome." Roy's reply was demure, and silent.

"I think it's time we return to Risembool, to finally pay our respects to our mother."

"And," Al began, surprising everyone, who just now noticed Al was no longer a suit of armor, "you should forgive yourself."

"I can't do that. I will always have this guilt, nothing will change it."

There was no more time for conversation, as Al was swamped with Mustang's team and his friends grinning over the success.

General Grumman, Mustang's superior officer, appeared and grinned.

"Well done, Mustang! Are you going to marry my granddaughter?"

"Do I even know her?" Mustang asked him.

"Of course!"

"It's none other than my precious Riza!"

Edward began to laugh at his commander's predicament, but coughing up blood stopped him further.

His hand flew to his throat as he wobbled, blood seeping from the wound.

Hughes steadied him. "That needs to be looked at," he remarked.

Ed nodded and let Hughes guide him to a medic.

* * *

Three days later, Ed was in Risembool, at his mother's grave, Al (hair cut and taller than his brother by four inches) looked up at the morning sky.

"What a strange future we go to," he turned to Al smiling. "We have repented our sins."

"Finally." Al lifted his head and let the breeze cool the tears on his cheeks. "It's finally over."

"Five years…it's been a long time."

"Brother…are you going to return to Central tomorrow?"

Edward looked up. "Yeah. Mustang can't live without me. He _needs_ me. More than you, at the moment, Al. You're healed and Winry's here. I have a need to travel and see the world – and Mustang is an ends to a means. If it means advancing him in his career, it's all well and good."

"Yeah – it's too bad he couldn't become Fuhrer."

"Grumman'll be fine. Plus – he's lucky he didn't lose his rank. And with Havoc reinstated…" Ed smiled. "I have two homes, two families. I'm happy, Al."

"I'm glad, Brother. Are you going to visit Dad?"

Ed sniffed. "Nope. I'm going to Central tonight."

"Tonight!"

Ed grinned. "I want to give Mustang more paperwork to do!" Edward cackled.

"Oh Brother. You're going to get into so much trouble without me!"

The brothers walked down the hill side by side, and as the train pulled in, Al embraced his brother.

"Call me – or better, come visit."

"I will Al. It's going to be strange with you not by my side. We've always been together,"

"But, it's time we separated. Brother, we have different futures. Yours is going to be grand and remembered by everyone, mine is going to be small and only remembered by family. It's how I want it. Go."

"Goodbye!" Ed shouted threw the window as the train pulled away, and when it was no more than a distant speck, Al began to cry. And Winry stood by his side, a comforting hand on his arm.

"He'll be back Al. One day, he'll return."

"No," Al spoke, "He won't. His future has just bloomed. No more hindrances, just a bright future he's going to grasp." Al smiled through his tears. "When he returns, he won't be plain Risembool Edward Elric, but Edward Elric, Hero of the People, Fullmetal Alchemist and much more."

The sun draped shadows across them, spreading out to where Edward sat on the train, alone, staring out the window, tears glittering on his lashes as he stepped out into the station at Central where Mustang and Havoc leaned against a car.

He glanced up into the sunlight, and strode forward, towards his commander and friend.

"Fullmetal," Mustang greeted him warmly. "Welcome home."

"I'm home," Edward smiled and saluted.

A small smile spread across Mustang's face as he returned the salute, and neither noticed the cigarette fall from Havoc's mouth.

"Well," Havoc told himself, "it certainly isn't going to be quiet around here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Conclusion of Truth**

_Authors note: _Wow. I'm already starting a second chapter. I hope you're enjoying it, and this chapter is where it deviates from the Manga into my own devices. Mine seems to have more drama in it as well. (laughs)

_SIDE NOTE ABOUT TIMELINE: _I'm having this take place in November because I wanted the first chapter to take place in October. (so Ed is 16 in this)

_Side NOTE ABOUT EDWARD: _in this chapter Edward is a bit more sensitive and naïve then he usually is; however, this is logical. He is still a kid after all, and Mustang is a grown man and I wanted to highlight that difference. Finding a balance between "sensitive Edward" and "Normal Edward" is hard. So forgive me if I take do liberties.

**Chapter Two**

Havoc was right. It _wasn't_ quiet. In fact, it was quite loud.

Despite Edward agreeing with Mustang didn't mean he was going to do _everything_ the man commanded.

"Colonel!" Edward ground out. "I just got back. What do you _mean_ that you have something you need me to take care of? I promised Al I'd see him this week!"

Mustang didn't look apologetic. "Can I borrow your phone then?" Ed asked.

Mustang waved a hand at it.

"Al?"

"_Brother?"_

"I can't come. Mustang's sending me on some lame-assed mission."

"_You promised!" _

"I'm really sorry, Al. Really sorry. I'll try and get some free time – "

"_Don't bother, Edward." _His brother's voice was dark, and only called him by his name when he was mad. _"It's not like you have to make up lies because you don't want to see me anymore sense you're famous now."_

_Click._ The phone disconnected. Edward felt faint. He let the phone drop and sank to the floor.

"Fullmetal?"

"Thanks to you, Bastard Colonel Al thinks that I'm avoiding him! Thinks I don't want to see him because I'm famous."

"I'm sorry." This time Mustang was sorry, Ed could see it. "I guess I could delay the mission."

"No! I'll prove to him that – "

"Edward." Mustang's voice was rough, warmth seeping into it. "Stop worrying. Do you truly think he'd hate you for something like this. Could it be he's trying to _wean_ you – for lack of a better word – off of him?"

Ed paused and thought it through and leaned back, exasperated. "Couldn't he just say that?"

"Not all people are as all out honest and abrupt as you. They try to not hurt people, or find a way to make them understand."

"With hurtful words?"

Mustang sighed. "In Al's case, he has to be cruel or you'd never leave his side voluntarily."

Ed hummed silently. "So what's this mission?"

"There's rumors of another alchemist creating Chimeras."

"You want me to bring this guy in?"

"No. I want you to observe, and report back to me at my home." Mustang pressed a piece of paper into Edward's hand. "That's my address and phone number."

"Okay. When I figure out where I'm staying, I'll give you a call."

"Haven't you been staying in the dorms?"

"No. There's not enough rooms. We gained a bunch of supporters and many of the dorms are still damaged and there are no spare Alchemists…state exams are coming up as well."

"Hmm. What about Hughes?"

"Elysia's there. As cute as she is, I don't need to hear Hughes blabbering on about her every two minutes or shoving pictures into my face."

"What about a hotel?"

Edward's face went still. "The last hotel I went into asked me if I belong to a brothel."

Mustang couldn't hide the start of a smirk.

"Another said I wasn't allowed because I was a military man…another an alchemist…another because I accidentally destroyed their room…" Edward continued down the list of transgressions the hotels committed.

"Well…why not stay with one of the men?"

"Hell no. Havoc brings home girls, Fuery and Falman said they only have one bed, Breda just…no." Ed paused. "Hawkeye offered."

"And?"

"Even worse. She'd nag…and aim a gun…and…"

"So why not go to a brothel?"

"No way. Then the guests will think I work there."

"You act as if this has happened before."

Edward didn't dignify that with a response.

Mustang seemed to think for a few minutes. "You _could_ stay with me."

Ed eyed him with suspicion.

"In fact, that would be better. I could keep my promise to your brother, and keeping up with you would be easier. Actually, yes, that will work perfectly." Mustang hammered it out. "Get your things from wherever you're staying and come to my house at six tonight."

Mustang promptly kicked him out of his office after that so he could finish paperwork. For the rest of the afternoon Edward wandered about Central, aimlessly looking through stores and yet not really looking. When six o'clock neared, Ed thought about fleeing Central to Briggs where he was sure General Armstrong would welcome him. Maybe. But somehow his feet found their way to Mustang's stoop, and his hand knocking.

When his commander opened the door, Edward felt himself swallow. Mustang looked even better out of military clothes; even he had to admit that much. Black slacks and a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows and a tumbler of alcohol in his hand.

"Edward." He greeted and stepped aside to let the young alchemist in.

"Follow me." He led the younger through the main hall and up a flight of stairs to a bedroom. He opened the door. "You can sleep in here." He pointed to the dresser. "Is that sufficient?"

"Plenty." Edward held up his suitcase. "Everything I brought with me, and own, is in here."

"How do you fit a closet full of clothes in there?"

Edward shifted. "You don't. You pick and choose what you want to keep – more so when you burn everything you own to the ground, and don't have a home to stay in."

"It's been a month, Edward. Surely you've gotten some things…?"

"A month isn't a long time compared to how long it took us to restore our bodies, Colonel."

"Roy." Mustang corrected.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"We're not at work. No need for formalities."

"Then," Ed seemed to become shy, and Roy realized that his young subordinate was unused to this kindness.

"Put your stuff down and come downstairs with me. Do you have any more comfortable clothes?"

"Uhm. Comfortable?"

"Things you relax in?"

"No. Why would I be relaxing?"

"Edward, you don't need to run around anymore. Which means you need clothing you can be comfortable in for lounging around."

"I have an extra shirt you can wear."

Roy led Edward to the room right next to his. "By the way, I won't be bringing women back here, just so you know."

Edward flushed and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind…"

Roy smiled. "It's all right. I never bring them back here anyways. Not if I don't think I'm going to have a serious relationship with them."

Ed followed Roy into his room where he was told to take off his shirt and pants.

Edward objected at first, but relented under Mustang plying him with promises of desert after dinner. Neither heard Maes enter the house (Roy made sure to always give Hughes a key to his house – it beat the man breaking in) and walk up the stairs.

They only heard him when he gave a startled gasp. "I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Roy knew what he was alluding to instantly. The fact Ed was in his boxers with Mustang's hands on the buttons of his shirt currently on Edward…it looked like he was _undoing _the buttons.

Ed not quite up to par with that level yet greeted Maes. "Hey Hughes. You're not interrupting anything. Roy was telling me I need clothes to lounge in." Ed frowned here. "Though, if I'm going to be on missions, what use will they be?"

Roy sighed and finished buttoning the shirt. "What did you need Hughes?"

"Oh, right. Well, Gracia wanted to ask you if you could babysit Elysia for us tonight."

"Sure," Mustang agreed easily. She was a good kid and he knew that she would behave.

Hughes flashed a grin for Edward. "You look good in that. You should wear Roy's clothes more often." And he darted out the door before the pillow whacked him.

Ed had colored a beautiful red and shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

Roy realized he was seeing Edward Elric at his truest. He realized Ed was sensitive, and easily embarrassed.

Ed looked up again, the blush mostly faded. "You babysit Elysia?" he asked.

"On occasion. She's a good kid. Sweet, easy to handle."

Edward's mouth twitched. "I wasn't like that at all."

Roy ruffled Ed's hair and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Well, now you get to see how a _good_ kid acts."

Ed laughed. "I _was_ good."

Roy gave him a look that said he didn't believe a word he said. From the doorway, Hughes watched them and thought that they had become friends in the month Edward had been in Central.

If he was judging his friend correctly, something else lay beneath that innocent friendship, something Roy was holding back. Hughes's mouth curled into a grin as he squeezed his daughter's hand prepared to knock on the door. He believed Roy was attracted to his young subordinate, and Ed subconsciously seemed to be attracted to Roy. He wondered what he could do to push along this romance.

Elysia bounded into the room with delight. "Uncle Roy! Big Brother Ed!" she giggled and latched onto Ed who hefted her up into his arms.

"Elysia! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Where's Big Brother Al?"

"Back at our hometown with his girlfriend."

"Do you have one?"

"A girlfriend?" Ed asked.

Elysia nodded.

"No."

She pouted. "Do you not like girls? Do you like boys?"

Maes and Roy watched the young man's eyes grow comically wide.

"You do!" she giggled. "My daddy taught me how to read people, so I know you like boys by your reaction."

Edward was turning red and Elysia pressed his cheeks together. "You're pretty. I've heard some of Daddy's men talking about how they'd like to see you under them."

Ed made an unusual choking noise.

"Why would they want you under them?" Elysia asked.

"Hughes," Edward stated dangerously. "You talk way too much if she can say all this."

"When was this Elysia?" he asked.

"'bout a week ago. Oh! I know. It was when Big Brother got back and they exited the shower room saying that the Fullmetal Alchemist was in there and that he looked like a girl and how pretty he was."

Elysia was brilliant for her age, Roy ruminated. Her sentences were completely coherent, and that had to do with Gracia and Hughes he suspected.

"Do you kiss Uncle Roy?" she asked. "Is that why you live here?"

"Kiss…Uncle…Roy?" Ed seemed out of breath. "Oh, no! I don't have a place to stay, so he took me in."

"But you want to kiss him." She stated.

Hughes decided now was the time to intervene. "Elysia. You're embarrassing Ed and making him feel awkward."

"Sorry!" she grinned at him.

Edward just shook his head and collapsed on the couch in the other room. Elysia climbed onto his stomach and looked down at him.

Idly, she undid one of the buttons, and then another, and another and another until eventually the bottom half of his shirt was undone exposing his stomach.

She began to randomly press kisses to it. "My mommy and daddy do this to me all the time; they do that and tell me they love me."

"Ahh – " he began, but she sat up grinning.

"Let's play a game," she whispered to him with mischief in her eyes. "Let's hide from Uncle Roy! And then jump on him when he's least expecting it! "

Ed grinned. This could be fun. Roy returned to the living room. There was no sign of the two young people in his care. He almost groaned.

"Edward?" he called wondering if the boy had gone to sleep. He peeked into Ed's room - no one was there.

He looked in his own room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and he went back into the family room, his back to the fireplace.

He frowned. They were probably moving from room to room. He took a step forward but instead of that, he stretched out his arms to catch Ed who had dropped from the ceiling.

Elysia appeared from a corner that he hadn't even thought to look in.

Ed twined his arms around the man's neck and grinned broadly.

"She's smart you know," he whispered. "She's the one who told me to hide on the ceiling!"

Roy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He couldn't decide if he liked Fullmetal or the Childish Edward better. Edward stared at him for a moment longer, and then grinned.

"Y'know. I've been treating you like I'd be treating Al."

Edward became sober. "I miss him. I sometimes wish he were here with me."

Roy put Edward down and remarked, "He probably misses you. I need to feed you and Elysia, as it's going on eight. Then Elysia will sleep and you and I need to talk."

He was given a surprised look. "You're feeding me?"

"Yeeeessss," Roy drew out the word and held out a hand.

"This doesn't make you any better in my eyes. That comes after if you've prepared a good meal."

Roy did make them a good dinner, and Elysia fell asleep not long after.

"Edward. You're acting goofy for Elysia, you can stop now."

Ed stretched out his body muttering a "finally".

"Okay, Colonel Bastard, I entertained her – and probably you, though that wasn't my intention – so what about the mission do I need to know?"

"As I said, the man has been transmuting Chimeras, and that is against the laws. However, we have no proof that he is actually creating Chimeras. Not only that, he is linked with a deadly organization. That organization has been trying to bring the military to the ground for years. Therefore, I only want you to investigate. I'm hoping to lure them out with the promise of catching the Fullmetal Alchemist."

There was a flash of annoyance across Ed's face. "I'm bait?"

"Yes." Mustang's grin was broad. Eyes flashed and a low purr emerged from his throat. "You'd make good bait – you're small, look weak, gorgeous, everything those type of men like. All you have to do is get information."

"That's it?"

"For now. You have your orders, Major. Please try to follow them."

Edward sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conclusion of Truth (COT)**

_Authors Note: _ahhh..yes. my NaNoWriMo does not exist. I can't think of anything. D: And this chapters short. Very short. Oh well.

**Chapter Three**

Edward's blood was humming in his veins, and excitement made him shiver. He was here on the outskirts of the old deserted factory building, (where he claimed to Mustang, all the deadbeats came) slinking about. He hadn't been out long – maybe an hour or two – and there was no sign of anyone. It was quite literally, deserted. And Ed didn't have the patience to keep waiting, so he scuttled away and slid onto the main streets smoothly.

He trooped reluctantly back "home" to give his report to Mustang. It was the condition in which he found Mustang that surprised him more than the fact that Mustang had no façade up.

Ed watched him warily. "Mustang?"

Mustang looked up, his eyes bleary. "Fullmetal?"

"I didn't find anything."

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you? A girl dump you?"

"No." Abrupt, to the point. Something was bothering him.

"Soo…"

Hawkeye informed me on something today, that I had not realized.

"And?"

"Sit down, Edward."

Ed sat. He was curious (his reason for obeying orders), and looked at Mustang with unusual attention.

"Hawkeye had informed me that, no one has ever given you the sex talk."

Edward blanched and jerked off the chair. "Ah – no. No. No."

"Get back here, Fullmetal."

Ed stood still, wary like a cat. "I already know the basics."

"Really? Care to enlighten me?"

Edward opened and closed his mouth.

"No?" Roy mocked. "Then I guess you don't. Come here and I'll explain everything."

"No need to…really."

"That's an order."

Ed sat down. And stared over Mustang's shoulder.

"So. How a man and a women have sex,"

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, if you're going to be having sex with women…"

"Not going to."

Mustang's poker face stayed still at what Ed was hinting at. "Ah."

"Well, in that case, I'll explain _that_ to you."

"_You_ know _how_?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Ed gagged. "Shi-I don't believe it. I don't need you to explain that to me. I'm well aware that if two men have sex they have to be somewhat careful if the man underneath doesn't want to be very sore."

Eyebrows rose. "In that case - off to bed."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are. You're sixteen. A kid. Bedtime."

"It's not late!"

"It's almost twelve AM."

"It's early."

Mustang grabbed Edward by his collar and dragged him up the stairs and into the guest room. "Sleep."

Ed childishly stuck out a tongue. And yet, he obeyed Mustang and closed the door to "his" room. Once inside however, Edward put his head in his hands and laughed hysterically. He'd just admitted to Roy Mustang he was _gay_. He just wanted to _cry_. He had _willingly_ returned to the military to repay his commander, and he didn't regret it for one moment. He knew it was better than if he had stayed in Risembool where the days would drag by so very slowly.

He hadn't intended however, to let his preferences slip out. To his commanding officer. He kept repeating it over and over in his head, trying to make sense of his reasoning.

After a while he gave up and slipped out of his room, eyes trailing across the landing and expertly avoiding creaking stairs and into the kitchen where he dug a piece of paper and pen out of a drawer onto which he sketched a note.

_Colonel Bastard – _

_Be back soon. _

_Going to look into something. _

_Don't worry. _

_-Edward_

He left it on the counter where he was sure his commanding officer would find it in the morning. After getting out of the house, he headed to the warehouse district and through the back allies when someone knocked into him. He was startled and brought his hands up, ready to attack.

"Who're you?" the other man demanded gruffly grabbing Ed by the neck and hauling him off his feet.

"A passing alchemist!"

The man settled him down thoughtfully. "an alchemist you say?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Used to work for the military." He was thanking the heavens he had forgotten his watch back at Mustang's. "Gave up. Bastards tried to run my life."

This earned him a grin from the man who he had bumped into. "Well, well. You'll do nicely."

And he was dragged into the underground lair, where he was promptly tied up.

Ed didn't move a muscle as he watched the people around him. His mind was rapidly showing him scenarios of what could happen, of all the possible outcomes.

The man eventually came out, and Ed entitled him Gruff. Gruff stared down at the young man who widened his eyes innocently.

"What's your name?"

"Edward, sir," he decided to be polite. "Edward Elric, former State Alchemist."

He sent a hush over the room.

Another man, whom Ed dubbed White, walked over. "Could you get back into the military?"

White was obviously the leader of the shenanigans this group was committing.

"Yes. Easily. But, I want to know why I should."

Gruff and White watched him, looked at each other and nodded. Still tied, Edward was led to a room full of Chimera's.

He couldn't help the widening of his eyes, but saw the men were pleased with his reaction.

"We're planning to set them loose in Central Command. Think you could help us arrange something?"

Ed nodded. "Most certainly. It'll be easy, tons of back ways in during the night…" he trailed off. "I can get you in and out without getting you caught."

Large grins. "How soon?"

Ed paused, running his idea through his head. "Uhmm. Tomorrow night. At the earliest. I had a…relationship with one of my commanders. He's not wild about the system either."

"Run along, little kitten, and get what you need," White told him. "And hurry on back."

Ed scrambled for the exit, and when he burst into fresh air, he realized it was only early afternoon. He'd been gone for a while and therefore that amounted to the fact he had to get to the office as soon as possible.

And more than that he was aware of the men following him, even into the compound, and watching him from outside the windows.

Mustang looked up as Edward slammed into the office.

"We've got a problem!" Edward rehashed everything that happened, and then sighed. "One other thing," he paused. "I told them we had a…sexual…relationship. And they're watching outside. Right now."

"Oh?" Mustang raised his head. "And what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I don't know, kiss me or something!"

"Really, you want _me _to kiss _you_."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Mustang thought it over in his head. Edward was brash, but he was beautiful. And he was serious. He had strived to reach his goal, triumphed over it, and still, he came back. He decided.

Standing from his chair, he caught a glimpse of the man watching. He hummed lightly in his throat. "I see."

He closed the distance between them quickly, and trapped Ed into a kiss, at first a short one which eventually became longer when said man didn't go away. His hand slid beneath the young man's shirt and Edward pulled away and glared.

From outside it looked like he was yelling and pointing at the door and when the black-haired man went to lock the door, the younger shook his head empathetically. The man outside had seen enough.

The young alchemist seemed to be telling the truth, so he slipped away silently.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief when the man finally left. "Now. My plan. I can create walls about a foot deep, fixing them, so they're not tough, but easy enough to break down. Men can hide in there and wait for the signal. The signal should be something recognizable but not obvious. I guess the word Bradley from you or I will do it."

Mustang admired the prodigy in front of him. He had actually planned everything out. And he was impressed. It was a workable plan, and one that was easy enough to complete and conduct. He smiled. "I'll come with you to their hiding place, in effect, proving your worthiness. Somehow, I don't know if they'll – "

"They're stupid. Really stupid. They won't think it's a trap."

Edward smiled and grinned. "Tomorrow night."

When the next afternoon arrived, Mustang found himself being tugged out of the house by an enthusiastic Edward who wanted to get the plan in motion.

When they reached the designated meeting place, Edward introduced Mustang to the thugs. And he gave them a charming and very innocent smile. Mustang curved an arm around Edward's waist and dragged him closer. It made him nervous to have Ed out here with these men, but still, he knew Edward could defend himself. So, he used the pretext of jealousy. It would soothe Edward and make it believable for the men in front of them.

For the next three hours, the plan went smoothly, there was no hitch, no problems, everything was perfect, it continued to be perfect until Ed led them into the military base.

Silence echoed across the area, and the boot steps of the men were loud in the courtyards as they traipsed about.

Mustang slid his gloves onto his hands as they reached the front doors. Ed systematically slipped one man in after the other before allowing himself and Mustang in.

He let out his breath and spoke, loudly. "It's so much easier to get away with things since _Bradley_ isn't here anymore."

White and Gruff agreed.

They had a three seconds notice before the military converged on them and had them in captivity with the Chimeras.

When it ended, Edward slumped against a wall.

"Congratulations, Boss." Havoc nodded at him. "Well done with your first official military mission."

Ed looked up blandly. "It was nothing," he murmured softly. "Nothing at all."

Eyes stared at the pristine walls, and then closed slightly. "I'm tired. Can we go home?" he looked at Mustang.

"Sure," his commander agreed amicably. "I'll see everyone in the morning in that case."

After many murmured good-byes, they left the command.

Ed was obtrusively silent. He seemed to shudder for a moment in the air that was beginning to feel like December.

He glanced at Mustang who was watching him intently. He found that Mustang had followed him into his room, and was leaning on a wall.

"Edward. What's wrong?"

"They'll die, right?" voice hoarse, he stared away from the older man.

"Yes." Mustang's facial expression didn't change.

"I'll have to go."

"Yes." Mustang's voice was full of pity, but it didn't obscure the truth.

Ed shut his eyes. His body trembled. "I hate killing, I hate it more than anything else in the world."

"I hate it more than I hated Bradley, and more than the Military, more than my father, it's just _awful_ to take a human life."

"I was bred to kill, and I can't. What use am I?"

_He's afraid_, Mustang realized. Very afraid. He's afraid of what he's done, and now, he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Striding to his young subordinate, he held out a hand. "Come. Take a hot shower, relax your muscles, and then we'll talk."

Ed automatically did as he was told, dumped his clothing and unbraided his hair, stepping into the shower.

His eyes were slightly glazed over, and his thoughts revolved around and around and around and he couldn't stop thinking and it was all he wanted to do.

He ground his fingers into his scalp as he washed his hair, trying to remove all traces of the military, of everything he despised.

He rubbed his body red, scraped nails across his arms, and wept.

He was supposed to be strong, but he just _couldn't_. His heart was aching, and he felt like _dying_ and he was attracted to _Mustang_ and, it's got to be hormones. His mind told him. And you never liked killing, so that's another reason why.

Getting himself out of the shower took some convincing, but he managed it, just barely, and even then, he huffed out a breath as he tied a towel around his waist.

He opened the bathroom door and found Mustang standing there with clothes in his hand which he silently offered to Ed who took them.

Mustang nodded. "Ed," he began as his young subordinate dressed, "you may have to go, but you don't have to look. I'll be with you, so, don't worry. Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Falman, they all care about you and want to protect you. They'll help you. There is no need to worry."

Edward laid his golden gaze upon the man who had helped him achieve his quest.

"Thank you. For everything."

A true smile, a small smile. "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Conclusion of Truth (COT)**

_Authors Note: _it seems my chapters are getting shorter…and shorter…and shorter. And it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy!

**Chapter Four**

It was times like these that Edward hated the Colonel more than he should. After all, the Colonel had gone with him to the execution and comforted him afterwards. That had been nice. But really, when it was times like these that Edward wanted to punch Mustang's teeth in.

The man had decided that it was time for Edward to take on another mission; one that could either be mocking his talents or trying to keep him safe. He didn't know if he liked that. And sitting in the dirty hotel was not his idea of fun. At all.

Falman sat on the bed opposite him, waiting for Mustang to finish speaking into the phone. Both Mustang and Falman had figured that _if_ Edward had answered the phone he would have hung up right away, so Falman had designated himself as the phone-answerer and Edward was content to brood.

Mustang's voice came low over the phone. "What's he up to?"

"He's…" Falman glanced over his shoulder. "moping. Or doing something that constitutes glaring at a wall that did nothing to him in the first place."

Mustang made a low, annoyed tone into the phone. "Is he cooperating."

"As well as you'd expect him to. He's grouchy, but he's doing the work."

The phone was lifted out of Falman's hand as Ed spat into the receiver. "I can't decide if you wanted to drive me insane with boredom, you don't trust me, don't want me to get hurt or if you're mocking me."

Mustang glared at the phone. "Fullmetal. Why would I be mocking you? And of course I don't want you hurt, but you're a field agent! Not only that, I need you sane, and I trust you! I just needed someone reliable who could clean up this mess!"

Edward seemed to ponder this. "You have other motivations. I'll quiz you when I get back. Though that could be for another few weeks. It's nasty out here."

Mustang sighed into the phone. "Hurry up. Missions are piling up here and I'd like for you to get back and do some. Plus there's a ton of paperwork!"

"That's all you want me for?"

The chuckle that echoed over the line sent shivers down Ed's spine. "Of course, Fullmetal. That's exactly why I want you back. What other possible reason could I want you back?"

There was a click on the line and Hughes voice interjected, not even thinking and spoke, "For hot sex?"

On one side of the line, Edward was turning such a bright red, Falman was getting worried.

On the other, Mustang was snapping his fingers, and Hawkeye and co. who'd been curious about the conversation were trying to placate Mustang.

They could practically hear Hughes' joy through the phone. "Hey, thanks for babysitting Elysia by the way. She said she wanted to come back and play with you guys again."

Two audible clicks were heard, and Hughes was left with Mustang's team who also disconnected.

Three weeks, two days, seven hours, forty minutes and ten seconds later, Edward was in Mustang's office giving his much edited report.

"Basically," he said, "I just whacked everyone over the head with the truth: alchemy will not harm them. It does not create miracles. There is a law of equivalent exchange. People were going missing because they got lost in the maze. But," he face turned grim, "the death was amazing. So many people died in that civil feud between families. It was awful, feeling the blood on my hands…being unable to save…" Ed trailed off shuddering slightly, his voice cracking. "I wish I could forget it."

"Elysia's coming over tonight," Mustang offered as a consolation; an attempt to make Edward forget.

Ed groaned, but the _blood_ was still in his mind. "Why tonight?"

"Because she wanted to see you the moment you got back. So, she's going to come over and play. You'll play with her, right?"

"Yeah, why not. She's sweet as you said. And not bad at all."

Mustang shot him a smug look as he stood. "In that case I can dismiss everyone for the night so we can get ready for Elysia back at the house."

Edward tromped after the Colonel as he exited the room, dismissing himself and the rest of his men with practiced ease. The moment they were inside the house, the boy and man were stripping off their clothes and preparing for Elysia.

Edward had stolen Roy's shirts because he claimed that "they were more comfortable than those in his size". But Roy let him, and he smiled whenever Edward trotted out of his bedroom wearing a far too large shirt and pants that nearly slipped from his hips.

Elysia was already downstairs bouncing around next to her dad, who was snapping pictures.

When Edward appeared, Hughes snapped a photo of him too. "You look adorable, Ed!"

Edward ignored him and let Elysia clamber into his arms. He looked at Hughes. "You came, now go. We'll watch over her."

A tiny grin on Hughes' face almost made Edward worry that he was up to something, but…

Roy trumped down the stairs in his "home clothes" Ed called them, and tossed his best friend out the door with a "you can come back for her tomorrow."

Elysia was content and played games with Edward who was happy to oblige. He loved the little girl dearly.

He let her ride on his back like a horse. (including crawling on all fours.) He kindly let her braid his hair (horribly) before brushing it out so it was gleaming. He let her put makeup on him while she claimed he'd make a good girl. Then she put sparkles on his cheeks and neck. Lastly, she dressed him up in much too small girl clothing.

It wasn't until she glued his hand to his side that he decided to put a stop to it. As it was, it was late and he was tired. Plus, he would need help to unglue himself, unsparkle himself, and take off all the makeup. He also was so tired he could hardly stand.

Therefore, he hauled Elysia up to the guestroom where he was staying and tucked her in murmuring softly. He knew Roy was already up here reading, or working on paperwork, so he quietly began to walk down the stairs. It wouldn't hurt him to sleep on the couch for one night.

That was after he took a shower of course. Providing he could get all this off. He sighed and was about to go down the landing, when he heard laughter behind him.

Roy was covering him mouth with a hand, and he spoke, "I don't mean to laugh, but Edward, how'd she get all that on you?"

"I let her. I was being _nice_."

"Come here. I'll help you get the sparkles and makeup off."

"Glue too," Ed added wryly. Roy simply raised his brow as he escorted his young house guest into his bathroom.

Gently, he took hold of Edward's chin and forced it up. "Close your eyes, I'm going to wash off the eye makeup first."

He closed his eyes and felt the gentle sweep of the washcloth over his eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead and chin. "Done," Roy told him, and Ed opened his eyes to a _very_ raw and red face.

He scrubbed the glue off him with minimal help from Roy.

Then it came to the clothes. Ed tugged and tugged. He growled, he grunted and he groaned. They wouldn't come off. They were _stuck_.

Roy who had left, knocked on the door. "You all right?"

"No!" Ed snapped. "The clothes are stuck on me!"

Roy had the dignity not to laugh at the young man, and instead slid in the bathroom to help him out.

After Roy pulled the shirt off, his hands landed on the pants and watched as Edward turned a bright, bright red of embarrassment.

"I can probably get it from here," he muttered.

Roy stepped back and watched Ed struggle before he finally stepped forward and helped Ed tug off the pants.

He left Ed blushing for the next half hour while he showered. When he was finally dressed and on the stairs again, Roy stopped him.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Edward was confused. "The couch of course. Why?"

"You can always share my bed…I promise I won't molest you at all. I'm not that much of a pervert."

"Right." Edward paused. "Sure. Just don't do anything – well – strange. Okay? I don't think you want to go in black and blue tomorrow."

Roy let a small smile tip his lips upwards for a second, then motioned to his bedroom.

A few minutes after settling down in the bed, Roy's arm draped across Ed's waist and he tugged the boy closer mumbling, "too cold. Not useless."

Edward suppressed a laugh at his commander's expense, but he let himself snuggle into the warmth the older man offered.

Sometime during the night, Edward had turned in the man's arms and his head was resting on Roy's chest, and arm curled against his side, while Roy's were wrapped snuggly around him. He didn't wake even when Elysia climbed into the bed with them and clung to Edward's back, snuggling close and whispering, "goodnight," to him.

The next morning brought chaos. Ed who was caught between two warm bodies didn't want to move, however his body was alerting him to other presences. There were whispers and a _click_ and another amused voice, female, speaking softly.

Roy must have forgotten to set the alarm clock, he realized, but it didn't matter. He was warm and had no inclination to get up, so he let himself lay there, silently waiting until someone decided to make a move.

When Roy's mouth pressed to his neck and _bit_, no doubt leaving a mark, he jerked up yelling profanities. He held a single hand to his neck, while _Mustang_ looked up at him lazily.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Bastard," Ed snarled darkly. "You _bit_ me."

"Did I?" the man looked far too innocent, so Ed took things into his own hands and went to punch the Colonel.

"Big Brother Ed! Don't hit Uncle Roy!" He glanced down at the little girl clinging to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't but sting. He _bit_ me." Ed managed to sound completely innocent.

Elysia, completely innocent, turned to Roy and said, "Kiss it better. It's what Daddy always does."

Roy got a sneaky look on his face and pushed Ed's hand away before laying his mouth over the bite, promptly startling the blonde-haired boy into leaning forward into the caress.

Roy's mouth was curved up into a smirk, Ed could just _feel_ it. When the man's tongue darted out to lick at his skin, he went to push Roy's head away, but instead, his hands tangled in the ebony strands. Eyes closed slightly as he looked down at the man who was (probably) making a mess of his neck, but he couldn't seem to care. It felt far too good.

Elysia clapped, breaking the moment. Roy lifted his head even more lazily than he had when he woke up, and let his eyes smolder at the young man who turned red.

"Sir, if you're done playing games, can you please get ready? You're two hours late for work." Hawkeye stated empathetically.

Maes chuckled. "Isn't my daughter the sweetest thing?" he asked. "She got them to get along!"

Stretching, Edward climbed out of bed, the pants that were far too big slung low around his hips, the shirt falling off one shoulder, his hair undone and tangled. He looked like he had done something far more than sleep, and Roy loved that look. He shooed everyone out of his room, and locked arms around Ed's frame.

"Every time I see you, you get that much more tempting to me. How do you do that?" his whisper was low and silky in Edward's ear and made him shiver.

"D-d-don't m-mean t-t-to." His voice shook.

"Ah well," Roy sighed and nipped at Ed's ear before letting him go and straightening, putting on his more friendly face. "We'd better get ready."

He sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Edward stranded in the middle of the room. He sighed and stalked off to the other bathroom to get ready.

It wasn't more than a half hour later and they were according to Hawkeye, finally leaving for work.

The Flame and Fullmetal alchemist's bickered back and forth throughout the whole ride, and no one dared to mention the hickey on his neck. Edward did his best to ignore it as well.

But it was most certainly the focus of the whole Command Center.

_No one_ had ever seen Edward have even a slight interest in the affairs of the heart and body other than researching alchemy.

It was later the rumor appeared. Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the People and Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of the Ishbal Rebellion were having a relationship. They were even _living _together.

The office were getting a good laugh out of it the first two weeks, but then it turned serious.

_End note: _One thing: I LOVE ELYSIA. She is so adorable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Conclusion of Truth (COT)**

_Authors Note: _chapter 102 skewed my plans for this story. So, last chapter. I'm leaving it open ended because well, I like the idea people can fill in what happened. This has turned into more of a friend-fic, with a side of interest. Which goes nowhere.

**Chapter Five/Epilogue**

Edward glared at the wall in the office. Mustang was sitting next to him, reserved, yet he was still cocky.

_Bastard_, Ed thought. _How can he be so calm even though we're in here for, well, according to some people, carrying on an indecent relationship? When we haven't! _

The General stared at them for a few minutes, silently watching. "You two are well aware that things like this aren't looked favorably upon. But it is your choice."

"There," Edward began, "is nothing but a mild attraction between us. One I will not indulge as nice as it was last night. I value this friendship more than the need for sex." He turned to Mustang. "Understand?"

"Yes, Edward. I understand."

"Good." He nodded and stood. "I'm going to the library to get more research done, yes?" He gave a bow to his superiors and left the room.

When the General turned to Mustang, he waited. "Do you regret being unable to see what it would have been like to have the boy in your bed?"

A wry smile. "A little. I will always wonder what might have been if I allowed our relationship to grow in that direction. But Edward isn't particularly wild about it; and there's no way I'm going to force him unwillingly."

"You are wise, Mustang."

"Am I? I used to take women to bed with no problem, even if they weren't really ready."

"Wiser as I said."

"Yessir."

"Mustang," the General sighed. "You work with him so well, in that way I'm glad you two decided not to chase after that relationship. You understand?"

"I do, sir."

"Good. Carry on, please. Work hard."

"Sir!" Mustang saluted and left the office, returning to his own, watching the scene before him with a mixture of amusement and despair.

His office had been turned into a war zone with office supplies. Hawkeye was standing back, glaring as Breda tossed a stapler at Havoc who tossed a tape roll at Falman, who in turn tossed a paper clip at Fuery and Fuery tossed a memo pad Breda, and above it all, Edward stood flinging whatever came his way at anyone who got near him. He was cackling with laughter through it all.

Military, who were walking by, stopped behind him and laughed. He stepped forward as more people crowded in.

"God," a voice breathed behind Mustang, "isn't that Edward Elric one gorgeous boy?"

"Mmm." Another agreed. "He is. He'll pummel your face in if you get close, plus, Mustang will fry you if you lay a hand on him."

Smug, Roy looked on, incredibly happy to have such loyal subordinates who worked under him.

Edward met his eyes and grinned, holding out a hand to him. He accepted easily. Everything could be solved easily enough.

_**End**_


End file.
